The invention relates to a starting and stopping device for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mechanism for starting the engine by unloading stored power in an elastic member.
The present invention provides an internal combustion engine including a spring loading mechanism, an engine starting mechanism, and an energy storing mechanism. The energy storing mechanism is mounted to the engine and includes at least one elastic member (e.g., a spring). An arbor is interconnected with the elastic member and rotates in a loading direction to load the elastic member and in an unloading direction in response to unloading of the elastic member.
The spring loading mechanism preferably includes a first roller mounted to the arbor. A second roller converts rotation of the engine""s crankshaft into rotation of the arbor in the loading direction by selectively moving into engagement between the crankshaft and the second roller.
The engine starting mechanism includes a helically threaded member interconnected with the arbor and a starter pinion threaded onto the helically threaded member. Rotation of the arbor in the unloading direction causes the starter pinion to move along the helically threaded member and into engagement with the engine""s flywheel. The starter pinion converts rotation of the arbor in the unloading direction into rotation of the flywheel in the starting direction to start the engine. The starter pinion may be a friction roller or a toothed gear.
The invention also includes a control system for releasing the spring from a loaded state to cause rotation of the arbor in the unloading direction. The control system may include one or more manual actuators, such as a bail handle and/or a push button interconnected with a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism may include a ratchet wheel and pawl assembly used to selectively prevent the elastic member from unloading. When actuated, the manual actuator releases the locking mechanism to initiate unloading of the elastic member.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.